Номер люкс в Брайтоне
by Juno.ru
Summary: Гермиона посылает Северусу анонимную валентинку и приглашает его на свидание вслепую. Автор: septentrion


Номер люкс в Брайтоне

**Original title:** A Suite in Brighton

**Author:** septentrion

**Translator:** Juno

**Gamma:** Астрея

**Rated:** R

**Disclaimer****:** Все принадлежит гению JK Rowling и Septentrion, позволившей мне сделать перевод.

**Summary:** Гермиона посылает Северусу анонимную валентинку и приглашает его на свидание вслепую.

Северус с подозрением изучал оборотную сторону анонимной валентинки.

«_Дорогой Северус,_

Пожалуйста, встреться со мной 14 февраля в 8 вечера у входа в Брайтонское казино. Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь. Если же ты решишь не приходить, то знай, что на этой открытке проклятье, которое превратит все твои семейные драгоценности в дешевые подделки.

До встречи.»

Валентинку украшала очень откровенная картинка: голый мужчина брал сзади стоящую на коленях обнаженную женщину. Открытка была настолько мала, что головы главных действующих лиц не поместились в кадр, но и увиденного Северусу хватило, чтобы его член встал в предвкушении.

Северус вручную разобрался с неудобством – в конце концов, в его личных комнатах ему никто не мог помешать – и принялся обдумывать ответ.

– Мне не нравится, когда мной пытаются манипулировать, и, если это не шантаж, то меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор.

В продолжение сего монолога его взгляд не отрывался от движущейся картинки и неудивительно, что подсознание незаметно взяло верх над разумом. Северусу вновь пришлось провести процедуру самоудовлетворения.

– Что ж, если это обещание, все должно быть не так плохо. И я не желаю упускать шанс избавиться от тесноты в штанах.

***  
А в это время далеко от Хогвартса Гермиона бронировала номер-люкс в Брайтоне.

***

Какого черта этот таинственный корреспондент назначил встречу у входа в казино, когда на улице февраль? Хуже, чем в Антарктике. Конечно, если бы Северус Снейп не прибыл на место на два часа раньше или хотя бы одел свой скромный, старый, но, _ох, какой теплый_ плащ, то сейчас не чувствовал бы себя ледышкой. К тому же непрерывная ходьба взад-вперед едва ли помогала телу поддерживать температуру на достаточном для сохранения здоровья уровне.

– Добрый вечер, – прозвучал за его спиной жизнерадостный голос.

Северус резко развернулся на пятках, желая увидеть источник этих звуков.

– Грейнджер! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Прежде чем она успела ответить, Северус громко чихнул.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Будь здоров, Северус.

– Только не говори мне, что это ты послала мне ту порнографическую открытку?!

– Она тебе не понравилась?

Смущение из-за возникшей при упоминании провокационного изображения эрекции ему удалось удачно скрыть за очередным приступом чиха.

Гермиона очаровательно нахмурилась.

– Ох, прости меня. Может, зайдем внутрь?

– Да.

Вечер получался отвратительным. В этом не осталось сомнений, когда спустя пару часов у Северуса поднялась температура, и он оказался не в состоянии поддерживать беседу. Гермиона обреченно вздохнула и признала тот факт, что именно холод, а вовсе не она, завлек Северуса в ее номер.

_"Новое, чрезвычайно соблазнительное и ужасно дорогое платье – коту под хвост! Целый день подготовки, чтобы предстать во всем блеске – туда же! Этот мерзавец умудрился подхватить простуду на нашем первом свидании!"_

Подобные мысли ничуть не мешали Гермионе хлопотать вокруг Северуса, который в это время наигранно дрожал, лежа в шикарной постели в номере-люкс. Да, его лихорадило, но это ничуть не мешало ему наслаждаться происходящим вокруг него. Упомянутое проиcходящее нравилось ему необычайно: большая удобная постель; привлекательная молодая женщина, заботящаяся о нем; перечное зелье в его кармане.

Примерно час Гермиона суетилась вокруг Снейпа, пока он, наконец, не сказал ей о перечном зелье. Облегчение ее было настолько велико, что она даже не сразу поняла смысл его слов, но вот когда сообразила – Северус едва успел наложить на комнату звукоизолирующее заклятье.

– Ты не мог раньше сказать мне о том, что у тебя есть перечное зелье?! – вопила она. Северус даже засомневался, достаточно ли сильно его заклятие – при таком-то голосе.

Он ухмылялся, заткнув уши, в этот момент представляя собой занимательнейшее зрелище.

– Ты так страстно желала продемонстрировать свое внимание ко мне. Кто я такой, чтобы мешать тебе?

Гермиона угрожающе прищурилась.

– Наверно, мне следует уйти прямо сейчас. Надеюсь, впредь твоего эгоизма хватит на то, чтобы лучше о себе заботиться, – прошипела она.

– Ах, но, может, мне не так уж хорошо, как кажется. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я по твоей вине снова заболел? – вкрадчиво сказал он.

– Уверена, в твоем кармане завалялось еще что-нибудь, чтобы подобного не произошло, – огрызнулась она.

– Но что может сравниться с волшебными свойствами человеческого прикосновения? – в его голосе явно звучал вызов. Отважится ли она воплотить свой первоначальный замысел?

В конце концов, Северус уже был в постели и полураздет. Половина дела сделана. Да и, как заметила Гермиона, он прямо-таки пожирал ее глазами. Возможно, новое платье не так уж и бесполезно.

– А взглядов оказалось недостаточно?

– Не совсем. Я все еще ощущаю некоторую слабость. Уверен, тактильный контакт окажется много более эффективным, – промурлыкал он. – Вообще-то, я думаю, что меня излечит лишь полный телесный контакт.

– Ты не боишься стать зависимым? Знаешь, некоторые лекарства имеют побочные эффекты.

– Ничуть не сомневаюсь, что именно это лекарство исключительно благотворно скажется на моем здоровье.

Он откинул край одеяла, предлагая присоединиться к нему.

Она неторопливо расстегнула молнию на платье, и ткань очень медленно проделала свой путь по женскому телу и упала на пол. Оказавшееся под ним белье почти ничего не скрывало.

Северус, извиваясь под простынями, освободился от внезапно ставших тесными и совершенно ненужными брюк и трусов, тогда как Гермиона забралась в кровать. В мгновение ока он оказался над ней. Ее возбуждение было настолько сильным, что не последовало ни единого протеста, когда не прошло и двух минут, а он уже оказался внутри нее, на практике доказывая, насколько чудодейственными могут быть некоторые лекарства.

Позже они проявили недюжинную заботу о собственном здоровье: целительные сеансы повторились и ночью, и утром. Ни единый сантиметр тела не остался без внимания – никто не знает, куда болезнь вздумает нанести удар – что заставило их принимать это средство во всех физически возможных положениях.

Они вынуждены были признать развившуюся зависимость от лекарства и решили встретиться вновь для повторения сеанса. В конечном счете, оказалось, что подобных встреч недостаточно. Позже их друзья так и не смогли взять в толк, почему Гермиона и Северус утверждают, будто вступают в брак для того, чтобы быть здоровее игроков в квиддич.


End file.
